casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
No Man's Land
No Man's Land No Man's Land is a period in Gotham City when, after suffering the results of a magnitude 7.6 earthquake and two separate plague outbreaks, the U.S government declared Gotham not worth rebuilding and estranges the city from the rest of the country; destroying all bridges and arteries and forbiding people from entering or exiting the city. With the national guard forming a barrackade around city limits, the Justice League of America were forbidden by law from entering the city. The situation was left to Batman and his associates to find a way to rebuild the city as the streets fell into ganglands and tribal territory. Money became worthless; people instead would barter anything from batteries to services to protection for daily necessities. Graffiti tags were used to mark various territories between gangs and warlords. It wasn't until Lex Luthor, intent on rebuilding and owning the city much like he did Metropolis, entered the city and forced public opinion against the US government's decision to estrange the city. *The "Cataclysm" earthquake hits and levels Gotham City. *Surviving the destruction of the Batcave, Harold Allnut leaves Wayne Manor to assist in rebuilding Gotham. *Two-Face, through a series of good flips, assists people alongside Renee Montoya. *The Justice Legion Alpha arrives from the 853rd century to bring members of the JLA to celebrate the return of Superman in their century. Batman of the 853rd century stands in for Batman, who was abducted into going with the rest of the JLA. *Azrael attempts to contact a US Senator who would be key to providing federal funding for Gotham's rebuilding, however, the Senator is killed by a rockstar/terrorist known as Nicholas Scratch. *Bruce Wayne lobbies the government to not cut Gotham off. He fails. *The National guard evacuates citizens out of the city. *The United States Federal Government declares Gotham a No Man's Land. January *Cassandra Cain enters Gotham City *"Black Monday" occurs as the US army blows all arteries in and out of Gotham. **Oracle begins her chronicle on life in NML **Nightwing and Robin escape Gotham **Arkham Asylum is left unsecured, former prisoners are free to live in the city. *Huntress begins carving her territory around her apartment block. *James Gordon reorganizes the remaining GCPD officers into a vigilante street force known as the Blue Boys. *Vampires attempt to take over The Cauldron, however, Hitman dispatches them. *The Penguin establishes a black market Iceberg Lounge in Gotham's Diamond District. *Poison Ivy establishes her territory in Robinson Park and begins taking in orphans to protect along with the garden. *Talia al Ghul convinces Bruce Wayne to keep fighting. *The Faith Sector is set up as a religious haven protected by Huntress in Upper East Side. *Leslie Thompkins establishes the MASH Sector around Crime Alley *Alfred Pennyworth enters Gotham *Clayface invades Robinson Park and enslaves Poison Ivy *Harleen Quinzel obtains a jester costume and tracks down the Joker, joining his gang. *Huntress adopts the guise of Batgirl and begins establishing the Batman Sector. *The Drakes move to Keystone City. February *Ganglands arise with the LoBoys, the Triad gangs (Jade Leopards and Ghost Dragons), the Street Demonz, the Jets, and the Xhosa. *Bruce Wayne enters the city and begins opening his citywide network of Satellite Batcaves. *A week-long blizzard blankets Gotham in snow. *Joker and Harley Quinn establish their territory in Amusement Mile. *Batgirl contains Ferak in Robinson Park. *The Ark Project Refugee Center in the Faith Sector is established. *Remaining electrical service fails. March *Stephanie Brown gives birth. *Batman reappears in Gotham. *Batman and Batgirl defend the Faith Sector in the East Side from the Scarecrow. *Batman establishes the Blackgate Penitentiary as his personal penitentiary. Leaving it under the control of Lock-Up and KGBBeast. *Two-Face establishes a court in the City Hall District with himself as judge and Tally Man as executioner. *James Gordon renounces his alliance with Batman and forms one with Two-Face. April *The Blue Boys incite a war between the LoBoys and Sreet Demonz, taking both of their territories afterwards. *Batman dismantles the Scarface territory, adopting it into the Batman Sector and allying with Batgirl. *Batman forces an information-exchange pact on the Penguin, leaving his territory alone as long he didn't attack other territories. *Gordon strikes a deal with Two-Face to annihilate the Xhosa gang in exchange for a future favour. The Xhosa territory is merged into the Blue Boys. *Rumours begin that Superman is flying in medical supplies to the MASH Sector and the U.N. is lodging formal protests against the U.S. for its treatment of Gotham. *Black Mask begins destroying various Wayne buildings throughout Gotham with his "True Face" cult. *The Black Mask stages an attack on the Clock Tower and is defeated by Batgirl. His territory is merged into the Batman Sector. *Superman visits Gotham and ousts the Mad Hatter while at the same time repairing the auxiliary power station, leaving it to Mr Freeze to maintain. *The Gotham River freezes over, however, the mines laid by the USMF prevent any from crossing. *Azrael enters Gotham in pursuit of Nicholas Scratch, Batman formally sanctions Azrael as the Agent of the Bat and assigns him to retake northern Gotham. *Young Justice thwarts a group of Kobra submarines from infiltrating Gotham, however, after coming to grief with Ferak, Batman tells them to leave the city. *Francine Langstrom attempts to find her lost son in Gotham. *In a pre-emptive attack, Gordon employs Two-Face to assist in taking over Penguin's territory. *Forming a joint attack with the Penguin against Batman, Two-Face double-crosses the Penguin and hands half of the Penguin's territory to the Blue Boys while at the same time conquering the Batman Sector. May *David Cain is hired by Two-Face to assassinate James Gordon, he is foiled by Cassandra Cain. *Batman reassigns the role of Batgirl from Huntress to Cassandra Cain and calls in the rest of the Bat Family (Nightwing and Robin) to take back Gotham. June *Batman and Robin invade Robinson Park and frees Poison Ivy from her enslavement under Clayface. Batman allows her to remain there as long as she cared for the orphans and distributed food to Gotham. **Billy Pettit breaks from Gordon and takes many of the Blue Boys with him, partnering with Huntress and form the Strong Men. **Gordon reneges his alliance with Two-Face. Two-Face captures Renee Montoya and her family in retelliation. *Superman visits Huntress, revealing to her what the JLA have been doing in protecting Gotham from outside invaders. *Pettit's group attempts to execute Zsasz and Killer Croc in the MASH Sector. July *Mister Freeze attempts to further the destruction of Gotham's infrastructure through providing power only to those who give him kindling for the furnaces, inciting the citizens to pillage everything in the city for electricity. Batman destroys the power plant and disrupts Freeze's power base. *After being rejected by the Joker sent away while trapped in a rocket, Harley Quinn lands in Robinson Park where she turns to Poison Ivy for support. While befriending her, Ivy makes Harley immune to poisons and boosts her strength and reflexes. *Harley Quinn entices Batman into capturing the Joker as part of her revenge against him, however, the pair end up back together again and escape. **Robin captures the Ratcatcher **Azrael and Batgirl defeat Nicholas Scratch **Nightwing takes Blackgate Penitentiary away from Lock-Up and KGBeast but is severally injured in the process. **Batman employs Catwoman to recover Gotham's historical records from outside the city, in doing so she run afoul of Mercy Graves. August *Bane and Mercy infiltrate Gotham. *Batman helps Lynx free a group of immigrants from slavers using them to provide Chinatown with electricity. *The Joker and Harley Quinn commence their rampage through Gotham. Establishing new territory, the Joker holds a political election campaign against Billy Pettit to set his territory apart from the others. *St. Dumas enters Gotham on the Day of Judgment to confront Azrael. September *Thanks to Bane's manipulations, Two-Face is framed for killing members of various gangs and his territory is overrun. Batman abets Bane to demolish the Hall of Records as a gambit to flush out Bane's employer. *Detective Bock and Robin discover an Underground Railroad in their pursuit of medical supplies. *Pettit breaks into the Clocktower and discover's Oracle's equipment, however, Oracle and Nightwing are assisted in their escape by Huntress. *Batman goes undercover as Matches Malone to investigate a rumoured tunnel out of Gotham. *Superman returns to visit Gotham once again, this time using his knowledge of farming to help the crops in the community garden to grow by providing rain. October *Two-Face kidnaps James Gordon and puts him on trial for "war crimes", however, he instead finds himself guilty and places himself under arrest. **Batman and Gordon re-establish their partnership. *Killer Croc makes a grab for territory against the Penguin and the Blue Boys which ultimately fails. *Johnathan Drake pulls strings with his political contacts to get his son air-lifted out of Gotham, which causes further stir for the Government to rethink its position on closing off Gotham. *Catwoman manages to crash land into Gotham to deliver the historical records to Batman with Azrael's help. November *Seeing the anarchy ending, the Joker declares war against the Bat Family, the Blue Boys and Billy Pettit for rulership of Gotham. *Lex Luthor illegally breaks the U.S barrackade and lands in Grant Park, establishing Camp Lex *Batgirl and Azrael confront the Joker while evacuating the northern Bat Sector. *The Joker attacks the workers at Camp Lex, he is thwarted by Bane. *The Penguin attempts to blackmail Luthor into letting him run the underground in Luthor's "New Gotham" by employing Catwoman to steal equipment from Luthor's camp. *An Executive Order is signed to bring an end to No Man's Land. **Catwoman ends up double-crossing both Luthor and Penguin, destroying his Iceberg Lounge and continues to pester Luthor's workforce to irritate Mercy. *The National Guard returns to Gotham December *LexCorp and Wayne Enterprises unite to rebuild Gotham. *The Joker attacks the Strong Men's compound. Petit is killed and the Huntress barely survives. *The United States government reverses the No Man's Land order and allows Gotham to rejoin the United States. Gordon and his surviving police officers are promoted. *The Joker kidnaps all of the babies in the city, enticing a city-wide hunt that results in Azrael receiving burn injuries and the death of Sarah Essen Gordon. *Batman foils Luthor's covert plan to take the property rights of Gotham through falsified deeds, having employed Bane to destroy the original deeds in the destruction of the Hall of Records. He orders Luthor to leave. *No Man's Land officially ends on New Year's Day File:NML2.jpg File:NML3.jpg File:NML4.jpg File:NML5.jpg File:NML6.jpg File:NML7.jpg File:NML8.jpg File:NML9.jpg File:NML10.jpg File:NML11.jpg File:NML13.JPG File:NML14.JPG File:1000px-Gotham_City_004.jpg File:NMLBatHuntressOracle.jpg File:NMLGLOrian.jpg File:NMLNoFlyZone.jpg File:NMLWhale.jpg File:NMLBooklist.jpg Trivia *To communicate with each other, Batgirl and Batman used coloured cloth tied to certain structures. Inside the cloths would be notes and messages one would leave for the other. *By the first three months of No Man's Land, Oracle had eight field agents in NML, dubbed "Oracle's Eyes", each outfitted with two-way radios, maps of the city and emergency rations. These informants and messengers included; Rex, Rajiv, Cassandra Cain, Squish, Malcolm, and Vanessa. Information Databank Category:Information